


OC-tober prompts (feat. Lilly Mae James)

by Cowgirl_Lou (Louise2212)



Series: Lilly Mae James [OC] [3]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Arthur would be an amazing big brother - go ahead and try change my mind, Domesticity, Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, Headcanon, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-23 01:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louise2212/pseuds/Cowgirl_Lou
Summary: I'm dipping into the the OC-tober prompt list (as provided byoc-growth-and-developmenton tumblr - so expect random drabbles & headcannons as I try to expand on my original character Lilly Mae James before, during & after her time with the infamous Van der Linde gang.(NB - These stories will not be told in a linear format, but random snapshots from her timeline)If there's any stories you like and think they are worth expanding on - please let me know





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> I'm using these prompts as basic writing exercises & a chance to flesh out Lilly's character a little bit more, so please don't expect anything spectacular ' but I hope you enjoy
> 
> (nb: - I probably won't do everyday, but will update when I can)

##  **Beginnings**

##  **Headcannons about Lilly Mae James: Her Life before the Van der Linde** **gang**

  * Lilly’s parents met when her father (a 30 something year old conman, <strike>_but nowhere as talented as Hosea_</strike>) planned to swindle a 40 something year old widow by marrying and absconding with her wealth. This plan fell apart when he encountered the widow’s daughter (then aged about 19) and fell in love. They eloped, with baby Lilly arriving around 9 months later in Dec 1873
  * She was born Elizabeth Mae (named after her mother - who she was the spitting image of) and was nicknamed Lizzie by her parents. As she grew up though she couldn’t quite pronounce it and instead called herself Lilly
  * Lilly’s mother died in childbirth when she was about 4, so was brought up solely by her father
  * They spent most of her childhood moving about the mid west
  * When Lilly was about 12 her father was struggling to provide for the two of them - he reluctantly got back in contact with her grandmother (who had since remarried and was living on an old plantation with her new, very rich but very mean husband)
  * Always one to see an opportunity Lilly’s father haggled & effectively sold his own daughter for $50 dollars (but she didn’t find this out until she was 15 after going through Grandmother’s letters)
  * Grandmother doted on & spoilt Lilly, but wished she’d be more of lady (years of roaming the land made Lilly a bit more of a tomboy who preferred adventure rather than a girl sitting demurely around the house waiting for potential suitors to pop by)
  * When Grandma died around 1889, Step grandfather didn’t want to look after Lilly and had plans to get rid of her.
  * Around the same time Dutch and Hosea had gotten wind of a rich old miser who treated his workers poorly & possibly had a stash of money on his property
  * They at first befriend him posing as a business partners looking for investors in a mine they’re interested in buying (While this was going on Lilly spots Arthur & John scoping out the grounds from her bedroom window)
  * Lilly enters the room to question Grandfather about intruders just as he’s turning down the fake deal.
  * _“I won’t part with my money, but if you want an investment take the girl. I’m sure you can earn at least a dollar a night from her - ‘cause that’s all she’ll ever be good for"_
  * A few nights later the gang rob the place and Lilly stumbles across them in the hallway. Frightened she’ll alert somebody John goes to tie her up - only for her to offer to show where a the goods are hidden.
  * Her only request is that they help her escape too.
  * Unsure what to do, Arthur & John bring her to Hosea & Dutch who are more than happy to accept her into the gang. (“**_We save them that need saving_**”)


	2. Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilly wants somebody to dance with, but it seems everybody is already paired up

Dance  
Summary: John & Lilly's first kiss

As Dutch's gramophone kicked into action, Lilly watched in awe as everybody seemed to pair up. Dutch and Annabelle were locked tightly into the other's embrace, Bessie & Hosea were smiling and laughing as they waltzed about, hell even Pearson & Grimshaw were dancing a merry jig on the other side of camp.

She sighed deeply, wishing that she had somebody she could ask to join in with. Usually she'd try and pester Arthur into doing her bidding, but with Mary sitting by his side it wouldn't a be wise choice to intrude on the two of them, especially as Miss Gillis seemed to be, once more, looking down her nose at the other campmates.

  
"Come here you" John slurred walking up to Lilly, taking hold of her hands.  
"What are you playing at Mr. Marston?" She giggled as he pulled her up from her seat and closer to him.  
"Well I was watchin' you & it seemed that you looked like you wanted to dance"  
"I do, but I didn't think you were the dancin' type" she said taking hold of his hand as he clumsy placed the other one on her back  
"I'm not, but I'm feeling merry tonight"   
"Drunk more like" she teased as he attempted to move her in time with the music.

While it wasn't the most polished of dances, the pair laughed and giggled as they moved around the camp. Twirling Lilly with gusto, it was only when John attempted to dip her that it all went wrong. Tripping over his own feet, he stumbled, causing him to lose his balance and throw Lilly to the ground. Landing on top of her, he quickly apologised as he found his face inches from hers. Whether it was the drink, or something else, but in that moment he found himself drowning her vibrant green eyes and moved forward to place his lips on hers.

For a moment, Lilly froze, staring at John's face, unsure what was happening between the two of them and how best to react. It wasn't that she wasn't enjoying the closeness of John's body against her, or the tender kiss that he initiated - it was more the fact that it was just so sudden and out of the blue that she didn't have time to process what was happening.

"Marston, get up off that poor girl, you've knocked the wind right outta her" Arthur bellowed marching over, followed closely by his shadow, Mary "Christ, you're a lousy drunk"  
"Takes one to know one" John snarled as he was lifted up with minimal effort by the bigger man.  
"You okay?" Mary asked, sitting Lilly upright. Unable to find the words to explain what had just happened, Lilly nodded in a daze "Poor little thing - I'll put her to bed Arthur, while you sort him out" she commented giving John a dirty look.  
As Mary guided her towards her tent Lilly turned back to face John, who was receiving a tongue lashing from Arthur. Clocking her gaze, he smirked before giving her casual shrug and turning away toward his own tent.


	3. Storms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilly has never like thunderstorms especially when there's nobody around to comfort her.

Lilly had never liked Thunderstorms. When she was little, she'd always run to wherever her papa was sleeping and snuggle into him. The feeling of being tightly held and having her hair stroked as fell back to sleep was always comforting, but it had been at least 4 years since she last seen her father - 4 years of laying in terror all alone every time a storm roared overhead.

  
Tonight was no different, as the night sky was lit up with a series of flashes, Lilly froze on her bed roll awaiting the imminent clap of thunder. Within seconds the almighty roar sounded overheard causing her to let out a small whimper.  
"You alright Gurlie?" Arthur asked as he walked passed on his way to his own tent. Unable to answer, she simply shook her head and scrunched her eyes up as another flash appeared.   
"Come 'ere" he told her sitting next to her wrapping a strong arm around her "it's scary enough joining up with a bunch of strangers, but you don't need to be scared by a few flash and rumbles." Resting her head against his broad chest she smiled as she felt him stroke the top of her head before telling her "it's gonna be alright girl"


	4. Bitter / Tender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's cold up in Canada

Pouring herself a drink from the freshly brewed coffee pot, Lilly wrapped both hands around her cup, hoping the warmth would spread to her cold aching bones before enjoying a sip of the bitter taste as it danced along her tastebuds. While she was no stranger living in colder climes, she wasn't quite prepared for just how cold a Canadian winter could get.

Hearing the door of the cabin open, she turned to smile at her handsome husband while bracing herself from the ice cold breeze that followed him in. Carrying an armful of logs, Charles approached her, kissing her tenderly on the lips before walking over to the fireplace.  
"I thought that you would appreciate a bit more warmth" he explained stoking the fire. Lilly carefully watched him, enjoying the view of him bent over the hearth before placing her cup down on the table to walk up behind him, greeting him as he stood back up to face her. Smiling as he pulled her closer to place his hands on her hips, Lilly replied by wrapping her arms around his neck and gazing into his deep brown eyes. Biting her lip, she mischievously asked  
"Perhaps there's some other way we could get ourselves warm?"  
"Oh my love, I think you read my mind" he replied lifting her up off her feet.


End file.
